


Personal Demon and Careful Dog

by Lemoncatfox



Category: Mother 3
Genre: AU, Boney is Elfo, Gen, and Lucas is Bean, this time its disenchantment but Kumatora is Luci
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 20:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18858946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemoncatfox/pseuds/Lemoncatfox
Summary: Instead of food, Lucas finds a demon in his cabinet. And now he, his dog, and said demon are traveling together to find his brother.





	Personal Demon and Careful Dog

Lucas laid in his bed. Claus disappeared last week, and once again his dad was looking for him.

Unfortunately, when Lucas, who was hungry, opened the cabinet, there wasn't any food. Just a small black demon.

Wait, did he see that correctly? Opening the cabinet once more, there was infact a demon in the cabinet.

"I'm not food, if you're wondering." The demon said to him.

"Oh! Uh, I wasnt planning on that." The blond kid replied.

"Uh huh." The demon hopped out of the counter.

"Names Kumatora! I'm your-" she begun, before being cut off upon hopping on the kid.

"Ah! What are you doing! You arent dangerous are you? Oh, I bet you are..."

The kid started looking around nerviously.

"Boney! Help! Heeeelp!" The kid yelled for his dog.

Kumatora looked around nerviously and alarmed, before doing something out of panic.

She jumped into his mouth, sticking out of it to prevent him from continuing speaking.

"Listen, kid. I'm not dangerous. I'm just your personal demon, here to steer you in the wrong direction."

"That seems dangerous." Lucas mumbled around the demon.

"Well, whatever. I'm staying with you forever, so be ready to deal with th-" Kumatora was interrupted by Lucas spitting her out, slamming her into the counter.

"That." She finished, getting up and shaking off her fur like a cat.

Sliding up Lucas's arms until she reached his head, she wrapped around it.

"So, what's the plan?" She asked.

"Plan? I dont have a plan." Lucas replied.

"Well, what are you doing? Your brother went missing, and your dad went to find him. Shouldnt you be helping him?"

Lucas looked down. He knew he shouldnt be out there helping.

But isn't that what Claus would want?

 

Flint returned from a unsuccessful day to find that noone came to him when called.

Not Lucas. Not Boney.

Where could they be?

He noticed a note on the table.

 

Dear Dad, 

Going to find Claus with Boney and a demon

Be back soon, Lucas.

 

Flint began to panic. Its dangerous out there!

He ran out the door, hoping he wasnt too late.

Crashing into Duster, he adjusted his hat while Duster, uh, dusted himself off.

"Oh, hello Duster. Could you help me find my kids?"

Duster looked at him confused.

"Kids? I thought only one went missing."

Flint handed him Lucas's letter. 

"Oh. Sure, I'll help!" He smiled.

Flint didnt.

 

Lucas wondered Tazmilys outer layer, basically the Nowhere Islands.

Kumatora had disappeared for a short period, before reappearing on his head.

She hung infront of Lucas's head, holding a small, pink fluffy cloud.

"Try it." She said.

"Uh, okay." Lucas took the cloud and shoved the whole thing into his mouth, swallowing it.

There was a pause, and then-

"HURK-" Lucas barfed up tons of pink, sparkly glitter.

Meanwhile Kumatora was rolling on the ground, cackling.

 

Later, the trio were still walking around, Lucas occasionally pausing to cough up more of the glitter.

"Ugh. Where did you even find that cloud?" Lucas said, wiping some of the glitter off of his face.

"I'll never tell." She laughed, opening a door to a odd looking building.

Inside were numerous pigmasks.

Kumatora, in a panic, scampered up Lucas's shirt, shoving herself into his mouth to hide.

"What are you two looking at?" One of the pigmask asked, before jumping and backing up.

"Commander, w-what are you doing here?" He stuttered.

Lucas looked around, confused. Was he their commander?

He gave Lucas a uniform.

"Here, wear this. Much more neat then that pink lemonade stained shirt you're wearing."

Lucas put the outfit on over his regular one, and stuck a Golden pigmask helmet onto his dog.

As soon as all the pigmasks left, Kumatora stuck her head out.

"What's going on?" She asked.

Lucas shrugged. It's the only way to reply when theres a demon sticking out of your mouth.

Lucas continued forward.

 

The trio were now on TaneTane Island, looking at the mushrooms.

"(I don't think we should eat those.)" Boney barked, sniffing them.

"Lucas, tell your dog to stop being a wittle baby." Kumatora said.

"I... I really dont we should ethier." Lucas picked a mushroom and inspected it.

After a bit, Kumatora got bored of Lucas inspecting the mushroom. She climbed up his arm, and shoved the mushroom into his mouth.

Lucas tried to spit it out, but Kumatora prevented him from doing so.

Needless to say, noone was happy for that.

 

The trio were heading to the fated New Pork City, via a limbo.

Lucas looked around at the stuff inside.

"Grownup drinks." Lucas pointed at the numerous wine bottles.

Kumatora, now wrapped around his neck, chanted "Do it! Do it! Do it!" 

Boney barked a "(No! Dont listen to her!)"

Kumatora picked up one with her tail.

"Do it do it do it!!"

"I dont wa-" Lucas was interrupted by Kuma shoving the bottle into his mouth.

 

Lucas stumbled out of the limo, walking to a corner to hack up the horrible tasting drink.

What a wonderful way to introduce yourself to a new world.


End file.
